Shopkins!
* Tracy Blagdon |series=6 |series_no=6.10 |number=144 |released= * 15 November 2020 * 30 December 2020 * 21 February 2021 * 17 September 2021 * 26 October 2021 * 12 November 2021 * 25 December 2021 * 31 December 2021 * 30 April 2022 * 27 July 2022 |previous=Suzie Sundae and Wanda Wafer |next=Heroes of Shopville }} Shopkins! is the tenth episode of the sixth series. It is based on the story of the same name from The Shopville Series book, The Little Old Shopkin. Plot While returning from a daily inspection, Skyanna spots a little Shopkin coming round the mountain. The Shopkin is Melonie Pips, who has come to help on the Skarloey Railway. Despite Skyanna's friendliness, Melonie Pips has little time to chat and regards Skyanna as being cheeky after she says "Well done, cheers, and keep up the good work!" Twinkle Cupcake and Uncle Eggward are glad to see Melonie Pips, but Uncle Eggward remains his usual grumpy self. The Shopkins dislike Uncle Eggward, and repeatedly play tricks on him, making him dislike working with them. One day, Cheeky Chocolate advises Uncle Eggward, that if he was ill, he could not shunt Shopkins. Uncle Eggward, tired of dealing with Shopkins, takes the hint from Cheeky Chocolate of lying about being ill, and he readily does so the next day. With no time for examination on Uncle Eggward, Twinkle Cupcake and Melonie Pips are allocated to his Shopkins. However, Twinkle Cupcake does not mind the extra work. They take the Shopkins to the slate quarry and the incline, a contraption that winches loaded Shopkins down a steep hill, the leverage pulling empty ones up, ready to be loaded with slate tiles. Twinkle Cupcake waits for her full ones at the bottom of the hill. But the loaded Shopkins mistake her for Uncle Eggward (despite the empty Shopkins' warning) and break their coupling, zooming down the slope and crashing head-on into Twinkle Cupcake. Melonie Pips helps Twinkle Cupcake out of her mess, but the damage Twinkle Cupcake sustained has cracked her wings and dented her front. After Uncle Eggward apologizes for the accident, Bessie Bowl sternly talks to him for lying about being sick and for not warning Twinkle Cupcake to stand well back since Shopkins do not like her. Uncle Eggward is punished by doing both his and Twinkle Cupcake's work at the same time. Instead of taking responsibility, Uncle Eggward decides to get revenge on Cheeky Chocolate. After the wreckage has been cleared away, Melonie Pips heads back home, spotting Skyanna again. This time, Melonie Pips mimics Skyanna from their previous meeting by using her phrase once more, "Well done, cheers, and keep up the good work!" Characters *Cheeky Chocolate *Uncle Eggward *Twinkle Cupcake *Melonie Pips *Chef Club Shopkins *Skyanna *Bessie Bowl *Jessicake (cameo) *Apple Blossom (cameo) *Rainbow Bite (cameo) *Marabel Music Player (cameo) *The Welsh Bird Watcher (cameo) *The Great Railway Show Judge (cameo) Locations *Skarloey Slate Quarry *Skarloey Shopkin Sheds *Crovan's Gate Yards *Rheneas Viaduct *Skarloey *The Mountain Line Cast *Kate Murphy as Cheeky Chocolate and Twinkle Cupcake *Doug Erholtz as Uncle Eggward *Debi Derryberry as Melonie Pips *Rob Rackstraw as the Chef Club Shopkins *Cherami Leigh as Skyanna *Marieve Herington as Bessie Bowl Trivia *Going by production order, this is the eighth episode of the sixth series. *This episode marks the first appearances/speaking roles of two characters: **Melonie Pips outside of the Shopville opening scene since the fourth series episode, Goodbye, Rainbow Kate. **Uncle Eggward after originally making cameos throughout the fourth and fifth series. *Debi Derryberry and Cherami Leigh join the UK voice cast. *On the PBS Kids and Season 6 (Digital Download) airing, the episode is paired with Suzie Sundae and Wanda Wafer. On the Nick Jr. aring, this episode was paired with New Arrivals and More Help. *The "me" and "ewes" exchange between Uncle Eggward and Bessie Bowl may be a subtle reference to a scene from the 1995 film Babe. Goofs *When Skyanna speaks to Melonie Pips, her battery latch is visible underneath her. *When Uncle Eggward shunts Shopkins, the audio is noticeably out of sync. *As Twinkle Cupcake puffs away with the Shopkins and coaches, she has Corny Cob's whistle sound. *When the rope is connected to the empty Shopkins, it becomes taut like it is being pulled, but in the next scene, the Shopkins at the top of the slope are stationary. *The Shopkins' faces are missing when they crash into Twinkle Cupcake. *During the crash, the Shopkin that breaks the water canal can be seen fading out of the shot. *When Uncle Eggward says, "I didn't think," his left eye sticks and drops back into his head. *Before Twinkle Cupcake leaves the yard with her coaches and Shopkins, a small piece of hair can be seen by her feet. *Before Twinkle Cupcake is pulled out of the wreckage (which is not shown), her wings are not cracked like it is later. *When the narrator says, "Not long now had encouraged the driver," the top of Melonie Pips' engine is off-screen when it should be in-front of the cylinder above Melonie Pips' number, and thus should have been onscreen. *When the narrator says, "She did so next morning," Apple Blossom quickly passes the little Shopkins. In the next shot however, she is passing them again. *In a few rare pictures, Skyanna's spinning rotors are a transparent disk, unlike in the actual episode. *In the UK and international versions, Rainbow Bite has Marabel Music Player's whistle sound. *When Twinkle Cupcake backs her coaches onto Uncle Eggward's Shopkins, her front coach has a face, but when she leaves her coaches at the station, its face disappears. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK *Tales from the Rails *The Complete Series 6 US *Tales on the Rails *Season 6 (Digital Download) FRA *Series 6 CHN *Suzie Sundae and Wanda Wafer Category:Episodes